Hatsuyuki
Thông tin |slot2 = - Trống - |slot3 = - Khóa - |slot4 = - Khóa - |slot1icon = |fuel = 15 |ammo = 20 |M_Torp = +1 |S_Fuel = 1 |S_Ammo = 1 |S_Steel = 5 |name 1 = Hatsuyuki Kai |japanesename 1 = 初雪改 |hv 1= Sơ Tuyết- đợt tuyết đầu tiên(của mùa) |id 1 = 013 |rarity 1 = 4 |type 1 = DD |class 1 = Fubuki |firepower 1 = 12 (49) |torpedo 1 = 28 (79) |AA 1 = 15 (49) |ASW 1 = 24 (59) |LOS 1 = 7 (39) |luck 1 = 12 (49) |hp 1 = 30 |armor 1 = 13 (49) |evasion 1 = 45 (89) |aircraft 1 = 0 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Ngắn |slot 1 = 3 |time 1 = Lv20 ( 100 100) |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = - Trống - |slot4 1 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15 |ammo 1 = 20 |M_FP 1 = +1 |M_Torp 1 = +1 |M_AA 1 = +1 |M_Armor 1 = +1 |S_Fuel 1 = 1 |S_Ammo 1 = 2 |S_Steel 1 = 10}} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |SecondAnniversary2015 = 寝ててわからなかったけど…今日は記念日なんだね。悪くは…ない、ね。 |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Em chẳng biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra từ lúc em ngủ cả......Hình như hôm nay là kỉ niệm 2 năm đúng không? Không ....tệ |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨の雨…雨は嫌い。ひきこもる。 |RainySeason2015_EN = Mưa mùa Tsuyu...Em ghét mưa.Đi trốn đây |RainySeason2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = くりすますぅ～？　なにそれ、美味しいの？　はっ？！　ケーキは初雪にもください！ |Christmas2015_EN = Ku-ri-su-ma-su...? Cái gì kia...? Nó có ngon không...? ... Ah! Cho Hatsuyuki một miếng bánh đi! |Christmas2015_Note = Lời thoại cũ của giáng sinh 2014 |Christmas2014_Clip = |NewYear2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015 = 今年も大掃除大変だったな。でも、その後は毎年恒例の艦娘歌合戦！今年は何を歌おうかな。けっこう得意だし、こういうの。あ～え～い～う～え～お～あ～お～。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Dọn dẹp năm nay thật mệt quá à. Nhưng sau đó là thời gian cho Lễ hội hàng năm của Kanmusu! Năm nay mình nên hát bài nào đây. Em giỏi cái này lắm đấy, như này này. A~ i~ u~ e~ o~ a~ o~. |EndOfYear2015_Note = Không chắc Hatsuyuki có đang hát không. |NewYear2016 = 司令官、あけおめことよっ… お、おほん。明けましておめでとうございます。今年はちゃんと言ってやったぜ！ |NewYear2016_EN =Commander, Happy New Yea... *coughs*. Happy New Year. I finally managed to say it this year! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = どうせ、司令官は、みんなからいいチョコ貰ってるに、違いないよ…。こんなの、いらないよね…。捨てちゃお…。うっ、司令官っ？…うぅっ、ううおうぅぅぅ…！？ |Valentine2016_EN = No doubt about it, it looks like the Commander got some well-made chocolate from everybody... You don't need this then, huh... I'll throw it away... Uh, Commander?! ...Aaah, auwaaa...!? |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = }} Nhân vật * Lồng tiếng : Uesaka Sumire (上坂すみれ) * Minh họa : Shibafu (しばふ) Ngoại hình * Hatsuyuki có mái tóc đen dài để mái bằng và đôi mắt màu nâu. Cũng giống như những chị em của mình, cô mặc một bộ serafuku (đồng phục thủy thủ) màu trắng với họa tiết xanh nước biển, áo sơ mi ngắn tay có cổ, khăn quàng cổ và váy xếp li. * Bộ đồ chiến đấu của cô gồm ống khói, cầu với cột buồm trông như một chiếc ba lô, và ngư lôi ở 2 bên đùi. Tháp pháo của cô được gắn vào cổ tay. Giày da của cô cũng được bọc thép. Tính cách * Hatsuyuki có tính cách khác biệt nhất trong Đội tàu khu trục số 11. Cô có giọng nói ngây ngô, uể oải và cũng rất lười biếng. Cô liên tục nói rằng sẽ "thử vào ngay mai" thay vì cố gắng vào hôm nay. Cùng kiểu tóc và bản mặt "lười vô đối" của mình, trông cô rất giống NEET-hime. Thông tin bên lề *Vào lúc bắt đầu Thế chiến thứ 2, cô ở dưới sự chỉ huy của Sendai cùng lớp Fubuki kiểu 1 và 2 (tất cả, trừ lớp Akatsuki). *Được chế tạo tại Xưởng hải quân Maizuru. *Được đặt lườn vào ngày 12 tháng 4 năm 1926. *Được hạ thủy vào ngày 29 tháng 9 năm 1928. *Được đưa ra hoạt động vào ngày 30 tháng 3 năm 1929. *Chìm trong một cuộc không kích vào ngày 17 tháng 7 năm 1943 tại Buin, Papua New Guinea (06°50′S 155°47′E). Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Wikipedia Khu trục hạm Hatsuyuki zh:初雪en: es: pt: